Raging Storms and Emotions
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: She was trying to mend their relationship. First he laughs then he smirks.When the anger finally wore off she sighed she was completely lost.'MAY' Her head hit something sharp and emptiness filled her thoughts. -One Shot


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

'How dare he?! How dare Drew be such a condescending asshole!' She stormed deeper into the woods grumbling profanities at her biggest rival that was nowhere near earshot.

It was getting dark but she didn't care. May had been trying to be a lot nicer to Drew here lately because they had started traveling together.

Ash was on a new adventure somewhere in a newly discovered region, Brock had gone home to check up on his younger siblings, and she Max home to the gym to get ready for his own adventure. They had been fighting too much and it had started to bother her so she was trying to mend their relationship.

She needed help with her performance for the next contest she had worked out something amazing with her Glaceon featuring the beauty between individual snowflakes but there was something missing and she couldn't figure out what it was so she asked for Drew's help.

First he laughs at her and then says 'Oh June now you can't even come up with an appeal on your own, now I see why you decided to travel with me.' then he smirked. 'Fine ill help you.'

That's when the anger hit her. 'You know what no! You just do that on purpose! You make fun of me, you treat me like I'm beneath you! You treat me like I'm a burden! Well fine if I'm that much trouble just leave me alone and find someone else to travel with!'

She spun around and ran off ignoring his yells for her behind her back. She lost him in the woods a while back but she didn't care she just wanted to keep going, to get as far away as possible.

When the anger finally wore off however she slowed her angry pace to a walk and wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling the cold of the night. She sighed and looked behind her to see nothing but woods, she was completely lost. She turned back the way she was going and trudged forward, surely the forest would end soon and she would find another town or at least a road on the other side.

She sniffed to herself and wiped her eyes with a hand. No she wouldn't cry she would figure a way out of this. She walked for what felt like hours through the never ending trees and then the rain started. It was a soft drizzle at first but soon it evolved into a steady downpour.

She started running looking for any kind of shelter; it was so dark she could only see a few feet in front of her and the rain didn't help. Suddenly she slipped on the wet ground and in the midst of trying to catch her footing she stepped on nothing.

She screamed as she slid down the steep hill and crashed into a rushing river. This brought back memories, reaching for Drew and her hand slipping as they both fell into the water below. This water was colder than that time though and as she burst from the surface sputtering and coughing her teeth started chattering.

She couldn't swim, she was exhausted all her training this morning and they her trek through the forest had drained her energy, even if she had the strength she couldn't even see the shore. She reached for her poke balls, Squirtle could help, and then realized with dismay that she had left them at the Pokémon center. All she could do was kick to keep herself above water and that was hard enough with the rapids throwing her back and forth. She slammed into something, and it took her breath with spots appearing behind her eyes. She went under, back up gasping, and then back under tumbling over herself underwater. Her head hit something sharp and emptiness filled her thoughts.

When she woke up her body was thrown across a bank, her legs still in the water. She rolled over with difficulty and lay on her back taking long deep breaths.

Sometime later a cold nose pressed itself into her face and something was licking her cheek, she groaned and opened her eyes to see Absol above her head.

He nudged her and when she didn't move he ran off. She let her eyes close again but she was startled awake by a yell.

'MAY! Oh god may are you alright!?'

She cracked her eyes open again to see Drew leaning over her with a frantic look on his face.

'Don't you ever do that to me again! You hear me?!'

She just stared at him, too tired to respond.

He hugged her. 'Thank god you're ok.'

At the sudden movement her head whirled and her body protested loudly, she groaned in response.

He immediately pulled back. 'Sorry.'

He pulled out a poke ball and returned Absol offering him a good job and the released Flygon.

He carefully picked her up bridal style and climbed on his loyal Pokémon.

'Take us to the Pokémon center Flygon!'

She felt it nod its head and then a feeling of weightlessness surrounded her, the only thing holding her down was his arms holding her tightly.

The next thing she was fully aware of was that she was on a gurney at the Pokémon center being wheeled away from a protesting drew. She watched them insert an IV and then everything after that she watched from a fluffy cloud somewhere in her head.

They cleaned, bandaged, and even stitched some of her wounds, namingly the particularly gruesome one on the back of her head.

When she floated back into her body she was moved into a patient's room for her to recover. She opened her eyes and looked around. Drew was sitting next to the bed his head in his hands while his shoulders slumped and rose and again.

'Drew?' Her voice was more of a croak then a whisper.

His head snapped up and she noticed tear streaks on his face.

'Are you ok?'

He chuckled at her without humor. 'I'm fine, how are you?'

She shrugged and then cringed and the shot of pain. 'Sore.'

'I'm Sorry'

She smiled at him patted next to her on the bed. He cautiously crawled next to her on the bed and she leaned on him with a smile.

'I forgive you Drew.'

She felt his arm wrap around her waist to hold her close and she thought she heard him whisper something into her ear but she didn't fully understand what it was. Fisting his shirt and closing her eyes she smiled and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
